Kidnapping A Prince
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When Lucifers son is taken out from right under his nose it's taken as an act of war. Someone has kidnapped his son, he has three guesses who and the first two don't count, and he'll stop at nothing to get his Judas back. Add in the other three Princes of Heaven and you've bitten off more then you can chew.


Down the hall, the third door to the right, a small light peaks out. Its the dim blue of a night light in the shape of an almost bluish white snowflake plugged into the wall. The light pans out protectively fighting off the unwelcomed shadows of darkness as they reach softly over the floor covered in discarded toy cars, stuffed animals, and wooden swords like little shadowy fingers reaching out for the small blanket covered bed in the center of the room.

At the foot of the aforementioned bed is a dark furred pup, curled up on itself, sleeping soundly but vigilantly, ears twitching at every little noise the room makes as it settles.

There is a little mound under the blankets and at the top, over a pillow of dark navy blue, lays a head of messy blonde ringlets. Little youthful face peaceful in slumber as kind and fun dreams dance through the adventurous little mind of the peaceful child.

A shadow moves across the floor, alerting the pup from its restful slumber, and it yaps lowly in displeasure as pale hands reach out for the child nestled in his covers. The three year old stirs softly, blindly wrapping his arms around the neck of the shadowed figure as he is lifted from the bed.

Even the pup thinks the way he's being held is odd, and he's a pup, there's is little it can do on its own. Still not yet grown and actual fangs just now starting to come in under dull baby canines, he doesn't pose as much of a threat as he likes to think he does.

The room is undisturbed as the strange shadowed man merely disappears, just as he arrived, without so much as a trace.

Pup whines softly, standing on his small legs, and sniffs at the still warm spot his master had just been sleeping in.

Its not even an hour later that the blonde head of the boys father pokes in to check up on his peacefully sleeping son does it come to light that the child has been taken.

The room rumbles, the bunker quaking under the rage of such a powerful being, when red blazing eyes take in the frantic pup and the empty little bed.

...

After Chuck had finally come to the decision to introduce His grandson to his three archanglic uncles, He had left the earth back in their capable hands.

Michael had returned to Heaven, though he made regular visits down here with his brother and only nephew, as Heaven was in dire need of a ruler. With the Commander and Prince returned the faction wars slowly ceased to nothing, squables still broke out but they were dealt with swiftly and completely, he would not leave such a world that would be unsafe and unwelcoming to his only youngest nephew.

Raphael had gone back with Michael, returning to visit more then the Prince was able, sharing stories and other active games that kept the child entertained and tuckered him out when the Archangel no longer felt like playing such trivial tasks. Heaven's many civil wars had left many wounded in need of tending, and though he was busy these days, he never missed a call to come heal a scrapped knee of a roughed up elbow.

His sugar free lollies were a thing to be desired though.

Gabriel liked the earth and so he stuck around more then the other two had, not so much as in the Bunker itself, but he was always there to play games and bring treats, and the latter was always despite the parents grievance. He was a free spirit, the spirit of the Wind, literally, and brought back little token souviners from every different and exotic place he visited.

Some myth and some real.

Lucifer hadn't moved from his new home in the Bunker with his child. He wanted the boy to grow up free and happy, on earth, safe and sound. He had yet to fault to Sam's attempts to get the boy into preschool but it was rumored that Raphael himself had started teaching the little one things he would need to know such as letters and numbers.

The Winchesters hadn't minded, Judas had changed the Devil in mre ways then they could have originally ever imagined. The one needed the other just as much as the other needed the one.

Mary thought they were cute too.

Judas absolutely loved his daddy and Lucifer adored his son.

...

Mary Wincester brushed some blonde strands behind her ear as she entered the library, yawning, and shooting a quick glance to the clock on the wall. It blinked the digits **2:45** at her in bold black lettering and she stifled another yawn.

A glance around the table and she was shocked to see her boys already up, Sam resting his chin in his palm, eyes bobbing softly as he fought off the much desired sleep, and Dean with arms crossed over the table and head cushioned on them as he took no liberties and nearly fell right back to sleep right there.

Though much to her surprise, seated next to Sam rotating a suckered candy in his mouth was none other then Gabriel, whom she remembered saying was going to visit the ancient city of Shangri-La (he'd promised to bring little Judas a stuffed Yeti) and yet there he sat his golden eyes watching the man at the head of the table pace back and forth.

Next to him was sitting Raphael, hands folded precisesly in front of him, shoulders square and back straight, though face void of any emotion she could see the swarming concern gathering behind his electric blue eyes.

Michael appeared last, bidding a soft greeting to the ones at the table and pulling a chair out for her as she crossed slowly, they all jumped when Lucifer slammed his hands down on the table, his eyes cold and dangerous, glowing a rich amber red, a force to be reckoned with.

A wild animal.

He looked each and every one of them over.

 _"Where is my son?"_

...

"Luce...", Gabriel exchanged nervous glances with his brothers next to him and almost unnoticably scooted closer to Michael at his left, "What are you talking about? It's like three o'clock in the morning, where else would the squirt be but in bed?"

"Funny you should ask Gabe, real good question there," Lucifer gave him another once over and when his mind came to the conclusion that his brother was being completely forthcoming and honest with his statements, he stood back up and began his pacing anew, "I went to check on the little rascal, just to make sure kiddo was sleeping all soundly and such, and what did I come to find in his stead? An empty bed with a hellhound pup whining and yapping at the foot."

Michael narrowed his eyes. Not once had Lucifer said aloud that he had blamed them for his son, their _nephew_ , having up and disappeared but it was clear that silently he had automatically sought them as the cretins behind such an act. It was insulting to their character and a down right sad example of the torn trust between them as brothers, but had it been the other way around he couldn't honestly say he wouldn't have come to the same conclusions himself.

"Brother, are you saying that little Judas was not in bed? Perhaps he went to get something to drink or to relieve himself?"

Lucifer shook his head as he paced, ice slowly crawling up his arms in his rage and panic, "No. He would never go by himself. He's scared of the dark and so he'd wait for someone to come check on him or he'd call out. No he was taken and when I find out by who I will rip them apart molecule by molecule."

The Prince has moved from his spot at Gabriel's left and he set his hand on his distraught brothers shoulder, the ice melting under the heat of his touch, and glowing red turns to meet calming blue.

"We will find him brother. Do not fear. He will be returned to your arms once again."

Lucifer turned, surprising them all, and buried his face into the crook of his older brothers neck.

"I just want my son back."

Mary grasped the severity of the situation then and there a moment later. Someone had come into the Bunker, the supposed most protected place on Earth, and taken the son of an archangel right from under his nose.

Granted a fallen archangel but still just as terrifying.

She remembers what she felt when Sam had been taken by the Brits and she could only hope that the same end hadn't been met by three year old Judas. He was much too young. Just a babe really.

"And we shall get him brother. We will send search parties immediately."

Michael spoke softly still slightly shocked at such behavior from his younger brother, it had been a long time since Lucifer had been so affectionate, a small smile played at his lips as he reached a tentative hand up to rub down the back of his brother's neck.

She wondered how easy it could be to get the boy back if they could get into communication with Chuck, but He had requested not to be interrupted while He went off with Amara to explore the galaxy next door (and when had this become her life to think something like that and say it as one would talk about the weather?).

"I will rally my Messengers. Swiftest in all of Heaven."

They nodded at Gabriel as he put his plans on the backburner and stood to make his leave, biting into his sucker and flicking the cardboard stick over into the waste baskit on the other side of the room.

This was serious business.

Lucifer was a prince of Heaven. An exiled prince. But a prince none the less. So in essence that made Judas a prince of Heaven as well.

And of Hell. By association.

...

Little eyes looked up in fear as they finally realized the fact that the one who had come in to their room last night to get them was not in fact who they had originally thought it was. This person was most certainly not daddy.

But daddy most certainly would not be pleased when he came to get him.

And daddy would be coming for him.

"Daddy's gonna be mad when he comes to get me! He gonna smite you!"

Eyes narrowed slightly at the child and he shivered at the sight of them.

"Bugger talks big doesn't he?"

"They refuse to see reason, the boy is not safe in his care, he will be raised to be something evil, I did what should have been done."

Judas went silent at the voice and watched as it moved from the shadows out to see him. He didn't like him. He was mean. And he made daddy upset too so that was extra wrong.

He whimpered.

He wanted daddy.

...

Lucifer was tearing through creature after creature, and while it wasn't such a bad thing he wasn't leaving anything behind to question whether they knew the whereabouts of his son. It was clear and obvious that he needed Judas back and would not stop until he was able to cradle that little one in his arms once more.

Not that they could blame him.

Judas was his kid after all.

His three year old kid who barely even understood his strength and power.

In the wrong hands that could be molded into a deadly weapon.

Michael yanked the distraught father away from their latest capture of demons, telling Raphael and Gabriel to have their turn as he drug Lucifer from the room, door shutting softly behind them leaving the horde at the mercy of the two younger archangels.

"Lucifer we will never get him back if you continue to obliderate every possible lead we get at the mere mention of his name."

Lucifer struggled at the sight of a familiar face in the horde and yanked himself from his older brothers grasp, if he didn't get to him before his younger brothers did he would turn out worse then the demons friend had under Crowley's domain as king.

Shoving away from the elders grip and tossing the door open with a loud bang against the wall and large flourish he was in front of the demon almost immediately.

"Drexel! Drex! Drex please tell me something I want to hear and I'll spare your life!"

Gabriel and Raphael exchanged silent glances and turned just as so to look at their older brother. Michael shrugged at their silent inquiry and just motioned to watch. As long as it got their Nephew and their brothers son back to him in one piece they would take any sort of route they could.

Drexel licked his lips and looked around nervously until Lucifer, having enough of the avoidance, grabbed his chin and forced it to a halt.

"Drex."

"I'm sorry, My King, I don't know much but I do know that an angel was involved and that Crowley had wanted in on it as well, though for the same reasons I do not know."

Lucifer's anger boiled over at the thought that an angel had something to do with the disappearance of his son, but even as it did, his mind went back to one angel and one angel alone. Drexel gagged as the pressure increased and with a short apology uttered under his breath mid thought Lucifer let him go.

"Gabriel do you still favor that angel?"

"Not so much as want to teach him a lesson he'll never forget."

"Good."

...

It didn't take them as long to actually locate the boy once they could get Lucifer to actually focus enough to listen to the sound of his heart beat and the pulse of his grace that was connected with his own.

Looking back now this could have saved them so much time.

But I digress.

Judas looked up at the commotion from outside the throne room of Hell and his head tilted slightly, Crowley followed his gaze and his eyes widened considerably when he realized just what that sound meant. Daddy had found out where they were and was coming to get the cub back.

Something exploded outside the doors and Judas crawled back whimpering softly to hide behind the stone seat. Demons ran in the other direction towards the back doors to escape the rampaging archangel on the other side.

Or what they assumed was the rampaging archangel.

No one had yet to actually see any sign of him.

"Well well well, little Cassie sure has friends in strange places."

Judas whined and ran for the voice, chains rattling from his little ankle, a dark toned man that Crowley had never had the misfortune of meeting lifted the cub up midstride. His eyes flashed in anger at the sight of a manacle around his little thin ankle and a touch made quick work in melting the thing clear off.

"I could not agree more brother, and he even caused the little ones skin to break, its raw from the iron."

The door on the other side of the room slammed open and an enraged archangel walked inside as calm as could be, power radiating off of him.

Judas reached for his parent in the desire to be comforted after such an experience.

Lucifer glared a hole into Crowley, literally, and looked around for the kidnapper.

"Where is he? Come out come out where ever you are little brother. Your playing with the big boys now."

The self proclaimed king of hell tried to pat the smoldering hole in his suit out with a hand and hissed when it burnt his skin. Lucifer was ignoring him at the moment and if Crowley thought for a moment he was free to go in such an instance, the sharp tip of archangelic steel told him otherwise. He turned as much as he could only to gaze up into blue enraged eyes, enraged and well controlled eyes, and he almost found himself shivering as the sharp edge of the blade dug in deeper drawing blood from under his chin.

"Mind yourself demon, Elyon has yet to make a weapon that does not please me, I am waiting for an excuse to behead you."

Judas whined again and reached for his father, uncle Raphael was great and all, but he wanted his daddy.

Daddy always made the scarys go away.

Lucifer looked over at the noise and his eyes softened completely at the sight of his pale child, reaching a hand out to caress his cheek tenderly.

"It's ok little one, I am here now, nothing shall get to you again. You be nice and behaved for your uncle and when we go home we can watch ourselves a movie of your choice."

That seemed to peek the boys interest.

"Finding Dory?"

"As many times as you want."

"And Moana?"

"Every single one."

Judas seemed to like that deal and leaned back into his uncles shoulder, "And uncle Rapha scratch my back?"

A voice rumbled against his ear, deep in the chest underneath him, "I shall for as long as you wish."

"And eat uncle Gabriel's snacks?"

"Kiddo who else am I gonna share them with?"

"And cuddle in uncle Micha's cloak?"

Crowley watched as the man, Michael, nodded in the rugrats direction, "How else will you get to sleep?"

Judas seemingly liked the deal given and laid his head calmly onto his uncles shoulder, allowing Raphael to fold him and bend him into his arms as he wished. Knowing that his son was in good care now Lucifer devoted all of his attentions on getting the kidnapper himself here.

Where he could be dealt with accordingly.

Castiel appeared a moment later, blade useless in his grip, as Lucifer reeled back and punched him hard enough that it knocked him clear off his feet. The seraph crashed to the ground with a thud and a small explosion of dust.

"How dare you."

He picked himself up quick enough, "I am the only one who sees reason, the boy cannot be trusted with you."

Lucifer sneered, "As opposed to who? You?"

"I am fully ready to take over the child's training."

"Over my dead body.", Lucifer slammed the heel of his hand into Castiel's nose and it snapped shattering completely.

He has to be restrained so he does not do something irreversible, "Lucifer enough."

For a moment the enraged Archangel dares to challenge his restrainer and growls his intentions, but he's held fast clearly his display does not phase them as he has hoped. Almost instantly he knows who has taken hold of him, as even his younger two brothers know never to get between him and his target when he gets like this, only one has ever dared that and gotten away with it.

Not from lack of trying but simply because Lucifer was never one to give up so easily.

But Michael knew what he was doing and how to get his point across rather easily. The eldest turned him in the direction of his child.

"Do you really want the little one to see this side of you?"

Lucifer turned at the mention of his boy and looked into those shining eyes that had been following him with his every move, completely ignoring Gabriel's attempts to distract him and head still cushioned on Raphael's shoulder. His little heart was set on one thing and he'd wait as patiently as he had to until he could get it too.

And with those little eyes Lucifer knew that the affects of parenthood had truly taken hold of him and dunked him in the desire to please that little creature, any other time given this chance he would wipe Castiel's shrimpy little ass all over the ground here, but now he merely desired to take that boy up into his arms and be on home with him.

The anger drained from his system and the murderous desire gave way to the desire to have that little warm body pressed up against his stomach and that soft head upon his shoulder, forehead brushing against his neck because Judas liked being able to see where he was going when he was carried.

Leaving Castiel crumbled on the floor, he moved across to stand before Raphael, hands held out in the silent order to be given his child. Judas curled around him completely and he pressed him as close as was bodily possible for them.

"Let's go home."

He nodded at his brothers and was gone in a flurry of wing beats.

"You two may do what you wish to the traitor, but I want the demon to myself."

The younger two nodded at Michael's request not daring go against him when he used that tone of voice. It was a tone that had been followed by much blood shed.

Gabriel and Raphael turned to Castiel's side, normally the Messenger had taken a small sort of possible liking to the younger angel, he was an interest that should be watched, but then he had to go and do this.

Stealing the prince of Heaven and Hell was a big no-no.

Michael swung his sword expertly and the demon screamed.

...

Lucifer smiled slightly to himself at the sound, tucking the cloak around his beloved child, and settling in to watch all his beloved horrifyingly lovey Disney movies. Judas had obviously been shaken by the ordeal, his grip on the front of his shirt as tight as ever, but he paid that no mind and pulled the child closer.

His brothers arrived after the first song of Moana.

Gabriel with his endless snacks and candies.

Raphael with his slightly hard demeanor but beloved back scratches.

And Michael to tuck his red cloak over the teeny feet.

None of them covered in the blood that had undoubtedly been shed.

And when Chuck turned up a week later demanding answers, they merely waved him off on their way out to the water park.

Judas was Lucifer's son. A prince of a prince of Heaven.

The Princes took care of their own.


End file.
